Recently, a new switching mode has been provided for serial-advanced technology attachment (SATA) devices, referred to as frame information structure (FIS)—based switching (hereafter called “FBS”). FBS allows a host controller (Host) to have commands outstanding to multiple devices sitting behind a port multiplier (PM) at any point of time. When commands are outstanding to multiple devices, the PM may deliver FISs from any device with commands outstanding. In current systems, it is possible to have up to a maximum of 16 devices (inclusive of PM) attached to a SATA port of a host. However, there generally does not exist hardware support to enable switching on all devices at a single time.